


Fireplace Fun

by natashvromanova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ., Dirty Jokes, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashvromanova/pseuds/natashvromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders and Lily in the commonroom telling jokes and being fluffy, a prompt from an anonymous on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireplace Fun

A flying paper airplane whizzed about the commonroom as students milled about, studying, practicing incantations, and cursing each other. By the fire a small group of students were huddled together hurling insults with such warmth you would think they were terms of endearment. " Oi, James, I learned a new spell today. Want to practice with me?" said Sirius with an innocent expression plastered on his face. James immediately looked wary, not to be fooled by his friend. He cautiously asked," What's the spell? It's not like last time is it? I couldn't feel my legs for days!" Lupin laughed and added " At least it got you out of classes." James snapped at him with a glare, " Having my legs dissaperate and my body remain where I am is hardly worth having to do homework in a hospital bed without understanding the lesson!" Lily chortled quietly and said, " You shouldn't have been trying an automatic dissaparation spell, let alone one that Sirius created. You deserved it for being that foolish." James frowned and hugged Lily closer." You don't mean that. You like it a lot when ...all my parts are in working order," he said with a suggestive eyebrow waggle. " You dog! Sirius, have your way with him!" Sirius clapped his hands together and brandished his wand. " For the record I'm the dog here," he said with a mock growl. The group laughed and Peter simpered in the back. " This spell is one I'm afraid you two will need sorely in the coming years, Lily." Lily looked frightened and asked, "What do you mean Sirius? Is something wrong?" Sirius laughed and said, " Let's put it this way, so James doesn't understand. Ames- jay has rouble-tay getting it up-ay." Lily let out a burst of shocked laughter. After a few beats an indignant "Hey!" came from James. Lily gave a sly smile and said " I hadn't noticed yet. But don't worry, the way things have been going, we won't have to worry about that for many, many, years." A disgusted groan came from Sirius, " My virgin ears! My poor, innocent ears!" James laughed uproriously and said, " Your ears, virgin? Oh, come off it Sirius , you're worse than the lot of us combined." Sirius puffed out his chest and said " My reputation precedes me, I see." A quiet voice came from Lupin, "More like your ego." A round of surprised laughter burst through the group as they all settled in for a long night infront of the fire.


End file.
